Eduardo daddy story
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: So 4 weeks ago she lost her V to him...Know she might have to sacrifice her pirate too because if him...
1. Chapter 1

I shook my head and sighed.

"No..no..please," I begged and begged but not matter what it never changed. The test said "positive".

"Babe..Bella come out..or il come in," I heard Eduardo yell whilst knocking the door. I hid the test deep in my, well Eduardo's, coat pocket and wiped my eyes and walked out.

"Hehe I'm here don't worry," I said and kissed his cheek. I could tell I hadn't fooled him because he looked straight into my blood-shot eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Oh god.. What do I say! I can't tell him I'm pregnant and that he's the dad..

"N..nothing just um...um women's problems," I said trying to sound convincing. I was soon pressed up against the wall.

"Tell me or do I have to force it out of you?" He asked pressing up against me. Oh no. What do I say..

"Edu..." I started.

"Oi! Stop making out and get back to work!" Russell yelled at us. Eduardo backed away and looked at me.

"Il be on the helm all night so il need to have my coat," He said as he tried to take it off me.

"B..but Eduardo.." I said. He couldn't have the coat.

"Bella I'm not playing know give me the coat!" He yelled and yanked the coat of me. I shivered slightly at how rough he was but got worried at the fact of what was in the pocket..

"Come on you too cap'in wants a word with ya," Russell said pushing me on to the deck. I walked slowly next to Eduardo and worried desperately about the test. What would he say. What would he do if he didn't want it...What have gotten out selfs into..

"Right well be arriving in port tommorow so anything you need get it then and be up early as they serve you early in the bar," Captain Morgan said cheerfully to the crew. I got worried each second about the coat.

"Right don't stay up for me tonight..Sorry but no sex for us tonight," Eduardo whispered in my ear. Usually we'd play fight over this behave but tonight I couldn't.

"Okay night," I said and quickly ran into our room. I fell on the bed sobbing and holding my stomach. Me. Pregnant.. Why me? So yeah we had risked it at times but still...

I woke up the next morning early and got dressed. My mind was still thinking about me, the baby and what Eduardo would say.

"Morning," Eduardo's voice said as I walked out on to the deck. Luckily he hadn't been in his pockets which meant he hadn't found out.

"Oh um h..hello," I said back not looking at him but at the town infront of us.

I spent the day shopping as the men hung out in there usually spot at the bar.

"Come here let me help you take them back to the ship," Chris said whilst taking a bag of me. Eduardo eyed up carefully as left and walked back to the ship. We put out bags down in the kitchen.

"Bella..don't think me rude for asking but...have you be um..bleeding form down there lately?" Chris asked out of the blue scratching his neck slightly.

"I...Chris I..I think I'm pregnant..." I said and burst into tears. I looked at Chris and he gulped.

"Have you taken a test? Did it say positive..it had 2 lines right not 1" He asked looking straight at me. I nodded and wiped my eyes and went to reach the test. I gasped.

"Oh Sh..,The tests in Eduardo's pocket!" I yelled. With out thinking I ran back to the bar and left Chris running and yelling after me.

"Eduardo! Eduardo!" I yelled as I entered the bar. Oh..What was I suppose to say know..

"Yes?" He said the whole bar looking at me. I can't just go "I left my pregnancy test in your pocket".

"Um...uh nothing I forgot," I muttered and slowly sat next to him. He just snickered at me.

"Dumb virgin," He whispered at me.

"I'm not dumb and I'm certonaitly not a Virgin!" I said back at him.

"Woah someones on there monthly time," He said causing the crew to laugh. Chris walked in after and sat down not making eye contact.

"Shut up I'm not!" I said. I properly wasn't helping my self. I folded my arms across my chest as I slumped into my chair.

"Oh just eat some chocolate for god sake," Russell yelled to me. That was it. I wasn't on my period. I was pregnant how..Gr I hate these guys sometimes especially when they think they know everything.

"Here just drink this," Thomas said passing me a beer. I reached for it them stopped. Pregnant women can't drink..

"No I'm alright thank you Thomas," I said giving him a sweet smile. The others just scoffed and continued to drink away. After a few more hours we finally left the bar and it was getting late so we was going to just eat whatever we had on the boat.

"Come here grumpy," Eduardo said whilst kissing my fore head and pulling me on to the seat next to him. I sighed and looked at my plate. Great eating for 2 know.

"Eat up," I hear someone tell me but I just picked at it.

"Hey Eduardo do you still have that money in your pocket I really need it know," Cap'in asked Eduardo.

"Huh. Oh yeah sure here," Eduardo replied and out his hand in his pocket. I looked at his pocket. Wait. That's the pocket my tests in! No! No! Noo! He pulled out sometching and looked at it.

"W...what's this...?!" Eduardo looked in shock. Ah!

"Sh..."I yelled and reached for it but Eduardo stood up causing the table to move and looked at it.

"Y..your...your pregnant!" He said looking straight at me. The whole ship went silence and I could my face burning. I ran out crying and tried to hide in our room.

"Bella!" Eduardo pushed me down on the bed and looked at me.

"Yes I'm pregnant and yes your the father," I said crying but still looking at him. I don't think neither of us knew what to do. We just held each other the whole night until we both fell asleep.


	2. Eduardo daddy 2

"E..Eduardo...please" I panted. I was pushed down on the bed whilst Eduardo had found it funny to tease me. He kissed my neck and bit down until there was hickeys covering my neck. My torso was completely bare and his hands where massaging my breasts, squeezing and pinching them every so often.

"Shh...they'll hear us," He whispered into my ear whilst nibbling it. I moaned quietly and arched my back. I "accidently" pushed my body up to find his hardened member under his trousers. He grunted load and looked at me.

"Do you know what your pregnancy is doing to me? Your bump its...its...its such a turn on..." He said huskily to me whilst running his fingers over my little bump. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Promise to be qui..." He started but then stopped as he felt reach down and pull of the rest of his clothes along with mine.

"I promise," I said and kissed him deep. I soon felt his proding at my enterance then slowly slide the head in.

"Oh!" I moaned into his mouth. I felt him in me but he wasn't moving. I went to speak when he put a finger to my mouth.

"Shh..." He whispered then I realised why.

"The Rika's attacking!" He all heard Thomas yell from the deck. With a sorrow look Eduardo slowly removed him self from me and got dressed. I quickly got up and put on my shorts and top. They really showed my bump. Eduardo kissed me quickly and ran out awkwardly from his hard manhood. I soon found the energy to leave the room and make my way up to the dock but I soon stopped before I reached the door.

"Ah!" I cried as I felt the baby start to kick. It had never done that before. I pulled my shirt up a little so my baby bump was being shown and began to stoke over my stomach.

"Ah...Don't kick now" I pleaded as it kicked more and I soon felt as strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind so they was holding my bump. I guessed the attack must of been a false.

"Eduardo," I muttered and cuddled my back into the their chest.

"No my precious pearl...I'm not that man who caused this burden on you,"...Oh god, It was Alan! I tried to escape his hold but he was too strong. He grabbed my hand with one hand then bound them together with a piece of rope in front of my chest.

"Ah! Get off! Don't touch me!" I screamed but his hand covered my mouth and kept my mouth close.

"Now now...Come on," He whispered in my ear and he slowly pulled me out of the room still pressed up against my back. Eduardo where are you! I soon got frightened as Alan kept a firm grasp on me then I felt something sharp press against my bump. I screamed slightly at the feeling of a sharp dagger tip pressing against my bump.

"Bella!" Russell yelled as everyone stopped fighting and looked at me. Alan was pressed right into my back one hand on my mouth and the other with the dagger against me. My hands were bound, my mouth was still covered by Alan's sweaty hand, my bump was completely on show, Alan was pressed into my and the dagger was against my little baby bump. I cried slightly looking around the deck until my eyes met Eduardo's.

"You...you b******d! Get off her know!" Eduardo screamed at him whilst running to us. Alan pulled me back swiftly so I wasn't in Eduardo's reach.

"Not until ..." He started. I felt his grasp complety losen from me and heard the dagger drop to the floor. Eduardo pulled me to his side and wrapped his arms around me tight.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I heard his ask but I didn't reply I just stood cuddling into him shaking and crying slightly. He threated my baby... I looked at Alan he had been knocked out from behind thanks to doc...

I don't remember much that night apart from Eduardo making love to me all night to try and forget the whole incident...


	3. Eduardo Daddy Part 3

Chapter 3

"Port!" Chris yelled as Eduardo pulled the ship into the bays.

"1 month left.." I whispered and looked down at my bump which was quite big now. As soon as the boat was docked I felt Eduardo wrap his strong arms around me. We both sighed.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this...to be a dad," I heard him say. I turned around and faced him.

"Yeah we'll I'm not ready to be a mom or give birth," I said to him. I mean it was true.

He just scoffed when he though I wasn't looking. Typical Eduardo.

"Well yeah you can walk away I can't!" I practically spat at him. I didn't mean to be rude but even since I got pregnant my emotions have been hay wire but luckily the crew knew that.

"Bella, we can do your check up know," Chris said gently holding my upper arm and slowly steering me into the medical room.

"Not with out me" Eduardo stole me away from Chris and led me into the room followed by doc. I lay down on the bed and lifted up my shirt exposing all of my stomach.

"Looks like your due in the next month," Chris said and smiled at both me and Eduardo.

"Il be fine," I said cheerfully. I smiled at Eduardo who just looked like death. His face was pale and he was shaking slightly. Gently Chris drew blood from a cut and took samples of it.

"You're going to have to be gentle with her," Chris said jokingly and nervously scratched the back of his neck. Eduardo never replied just sat there is silence. Chris was messing about with results of my blood.

"I can't do this!" Eduardo suddenly yelled whilst standing up causing his chair to hit the floor.

"Eduardo?!" I yelled after him sitting up fast. Ow! That hurt..he just slammed the door after him.

"Il go get him you rest it will be too hard for you to move," Chris said as he sprinted after him.

"No," I whispered as I got up slowly holding my bump. It's okay I said to my self whilst stroking my bump. I couldn't deny it was starting to hurt slightly. I followed after the men slowly but looked at on an empty deck. I listened to the silence of the boat. No-one. I looked out on the little village then started to cry. I can't believe this situation has happened.

"Aw don't cry my pearl il make you feel better," Alan said creepily some how appearing on the deck.

"Go away!" I yelled and cried at him. Instead he just hugged me tight.

"I won't try anything...you look scared," He whispered softly in my ear. Ever though it was Alan right know I didn't care. I just cried into his chest. I felt scared and worried. Eduardo where are...I soon broke lose of Alan and told him I was able to look after myself. I sighed and held my bump as I wondered into the town and into the bar I saw. I knew the crew was in here as I could hear a fight going on.

"Ah Bella!" Russell yelled slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Eduardo!" I yelled as soon as I saw him but he payed no attention to me. I fel slightly hurt by his jester but them realised why. Him, cap'in and Nathan was fighting against three other men. Chris ran over to me when he saw me.

"Bella, get back to the ship know!" He said pushing me and thomas to the door.

"Miss Bella, please we must leave I'l explain on the way," Thomas said leading back to the ship.

"Thomas whats happening?" I asked. I was so confused. Ow! My stomach really hurts... Properly something I've eaten I mean the baby is due so theres not point of worrying. As soon as we got back to the ship Thomas explained what was happening (the other guys were drinking and needed a good bashing). Then the worst news hit me...

"Miss Bella, your results are wrong...the baby's due today..." Thomas said. Oh holy c**p!


	4. Eduardo Daddy Part 4

"Breathe!" Chris yelled at me as I held my bump and cried slightly. I was on the sick bed...Turns out I'd gone into labour. The results where wrong and the baby was due today.

"Ow,ow,ow!" I screamed and felt my waters break. I want my mom! But she was in Yamato. I cried more realsing Eduardo wasn't here with me; infact I had no idea where he was.

"Its okay miss Bella," Thomas said gently grabbing my hand to reassure me that I wasn't alone. It was 3 in the afternoon, the other guys still hadn't returned from the bar, Thomas offered to get them but Chris told him I need as much support as I got get right know. I'd been in labour since 9 in the morning and the pain kept getting worse.

"Bella, I..I um need to take a look down there," Chris said blushing slightly and awkwardly scratching his neck. I didn't find the words to reply I just nodded. Slowly Chris spread my legs and lifted up my skirt and moved his head down. I gasped and cried out in pain as he very gently touched around my downstairs area.

"Okay...Bella its time for the hard part," Chris said and slowly moved away.

"Whatthe heck is going on here!" Eduardo yelled and pointed his gun at the back of Chris's head.

"Eduaro...Ow!" I cried loud. I couldn't explain I looked at Chris.

"Look shes giving birth I had to check in case the baby doesn't want to come out," Chris said nervously. Eduardo put down his gun and ran to my side pushing Thomas off the bed where he was sitting and hekd me close.

"Oh..Bella Im so sorry please I...Im sorry about earlier" He said. I was in oain so it was hard to repky so I just pulled his head down to mine and kissed him.

"Sh..shut up ow..." I whispered and giggled slightly cuddling into him as he put his arms around me.

"We'll give you sometime alone," Thomas said as he and Chris left. Neither of us said anything just kissed each other deeply before I felt to long fingers proding at my enterance causing me to cry out alittle.

"Ow..Eduardo please..no," I muttered but I could hear him unzipping his pants.

"Aw come on it will make you feel better," He whispered in my ear as he took out his already hardened member. He gently flicked it.

"This is your fault your bump is so..so sexy..so you have to sort it out as Im not missing you give birth and two I don't wanna take another cold shower," He whispered huskily into my ear whilst nibbling my ear. I realised I didn't have much choice so I kissed him and forced my tongue into his mouth and gently grabbed his manhood hard and started to rub it at a fast pace. We stayed like that until he pre-cumed then I pulled away. I slowly took his tip into my mouth causing him to moan my name and gently grab my hair. I bobbed my head down and up until I took him all in. When I felt his at the back of mouth I gently hummed causing him to cum deep in my mouth.

"OH! F**K! BELLA!" He yelled and gently thrusted into my mouth before removing him self and pulling his trousers up quickly as he head someone outside the door.

"Quickly," I whispered though pants and opened my legs as he got down on his knees and pretend to be looking for the baby. I cried again as the pain suddenly shot back to me.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked whilst knocking on the door.

"Yeah..were ow ow ow, fine, Il shout if anything happens," I replied. I moaned quietly as I felt Eduardo's tongue gently glide across my hot core. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. I tried to push the pain away as I felt his tongue gently move it to me.

"Ah! ah oh..mm..Eduardo..." I moaned and grabed the sheets. He continued until I reached my climax but I cried hard.

"Ow!" I yelled as Eduardo moved back quickly.

"Sh..I..I can see the head...Doc! DOC!" Eduardo yelled at the top of his voice and ran to me holding me tight.

"This is it babe.." He whispered and held me close. Doc and the rest of the crew quickly arrived. Only Chris and Eduardo was allowed in with me but the crew was allowed in 7 hours later when are beautiful baby boy was born.

"Y..you did it.." Eduardo whispered in my ear holding me so close to him. I was still crying and was in a huge amount of pain but I soon felt tears of happiness when I held our baby boy.

"No..we did," I said whilst crying and cuddling deep into his chest. We both cryed with happiness that night and so did most of crew. I held our little Johnny close to me and Eduardo. It was then I realised what a great dad he's going to be.


	5. One shot notifications

Hi Guys!

Aw thanks for the great feedback it means so much! Ive decided I want to some one shot's like this so if you have anything you want to do just message me: What character you want (PIL) and details about your character (Name, age, eye colour ect.). So if you want me to do a one shot for you please get in touch.

Also Ive started to do the after story with Eduardo. Please note Ive made Alan more fearless as its easy to do.

Thanks again, I never though I would actually get noticed. So please get in touch for one shots.

Bella xxx


End file.
